I Need a Miracle
by Christina1
Summary: Well, here is my new series, ladies and gentlemen. I refuse to say ANYTHING about this...so just read and write a review. An yes this is a T&P fic...what else did you think this was? A T/M fic? HA! *Dogdes bullets from T/M Fans* Okay, gomen nasai...
1. Part 1

Well, I thought up another story line. Tell me what you think and if I should continue it…because if not, I think I'll just stop with this story and try to think up another one. Enjoy!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Pan, you're up next." A heavily weighted man said.  
  
"Okay, thank you." Pan said fixing her costume. Pan looked down at her self and sighed. 'Never thought I'd sink so low.' She thought. She quickly exited the room that she stayed in, and left for the stage.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Trunks and Goten sat in a darkly lit corner of the bar, sipping beers.  
  
"Come on Trunks, so you got dumped by the most beautiful woman in the world…big deal!" Goten shrugged.  
  
"Thanks Goten." Trunks said taking a sip of his beer.  
  
"Look on the bright side, you are now a free man. You have the right to do what you want, when you want." Goten said slapping his best friend on the back.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not happy." Trunks murmured taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Well, it's all about to be over Trunks." Goten said looking towards the stage.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Pan put the Great Saiyamen #2 mask and outfit on. She put the helmet on securely to make sure it wouldn't come off until it needed to.  
  
Pan stepped onto the stage and soon howling was heard throughout the entire area. She quietly reminded her self that she needed this.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Trunks figured that Goten was right. Maybe now he could just loosen up a little. He reverted his eyes to the stage and saw as a woman dressed as the Great Saiyamen #2 stepped out.  
  
'Oh well, might as well make the best of things.' He thought silently.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Pan began her usual routine. She did her normal flips and walked over to the poles. She hung upside down on the poles and began to twirl around. She stood again and threw the cape down. She began to crawl on the ground seductively. She got on her knees and ripped off the entire costume, revealing her in only a black thong and a matching see-through black bra.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Goten began to howl and took another sip of his beer.  
  
Trunks was amused to say the least. This girl was doing a pretty good job. Trunks smirked, but then turned his head in disgust, looking at Goten. Goten was drunk senseless. He wouldn't be fit to fly home.  
  
Trunks sighed. 'I'll deal with that problem later…right now, I think I'll just enjoy myself.' He thought.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Pan looked over at the pole, and decided to make use of it. She wrapped her leg around it and hung upside down. Pan began to stretch in perplexed angles…only something that she could succeed in doing thanks to years and years of training.  
  
Pan lifted her self-upright once again, and took off her top, revealing her full breast. The men went wild at seeing this as she began to massager her self on stage.  
  
Pan moved down towards the men as they began to place money in the strap of her thong. Pan just ran a hand over their faces and allowed more of the others' to put money in her strap.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Trunks looked amazed at this girl's beauty. She was a raving beauty. She didn't even take off her helmet yet, and Trunks was already wide-eyed and excited to see what she really looked like under there.  
  
"Oh, I wanna put money too!" Goten wailed making his way to the stage. He pushed his way through and found the girl lying backside down on the stage.  
  
"Hi sweetheart." Goten said half drunk.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
'Uncle Goten?! Nah, it can't be. Nah, it can't be.' Pan repeated in her head. 'Maybe it's just the darkness of the helmet and the room.' She told herself.  
  
Pan stood upright again and began to make use of the pole since the men were getting a little out of hand.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Trunks got up and went over to his REALLY drunk friend…but also to get a closer look at this beauty.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Pan didn't see Trunks in the crowd. She unleashed the strap that held the helmet to her head, and threw the helmet on the floor…unleashing a sea of raven-black hair.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Trunks looked at the girl on stage. His mouth went agape to say the least.  
  
"PAN!" He yelled out.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Pan stopped her routine and looked out into the sea of people. She could've sworn she heard her name.  
  
"PAN!" It called out again. Pan turned her head in the other direction to find the guy that looked like Goten, and…  
  
"Oh my god! Trunks, what are you doing here?!" Pan yelled grabbing her self, trying to cover herself up. Pan stopped dead in her tracks, almost on the verge of tears.  
  
She quickly ran off the stage.  
  
"HEY!!!" The crowd grumbled.  
  
The little fat man stopped Pan again. "Where do you think you're going?! You're not done yet!" The man bellowed.  
  
"It's okay, I'll go and finish up her routine." Another brown haired girl said.  
  
"Very well then." The little man said leaving. Pan just ran past all of them, and into her dressing room. She slammed the door shut and paced back and forth. Suddenly, the door opened.  
  
"What are you doing back here? You're not allowed here!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Me?! You shouldn't even be here!" Trunks yelled out. "What the hell are you doing in a place like this?!" He yelled out even louder.  
  
"I could ask the same for you…shouldn't you be out with Marron." She said sarcastically.  
  
"For your information, Marron and I broke up…and two, I asked you a question first!" Trunks yelled out.  
  
"You want to know why I do this?!" Pan yelled out in tears. She felt so ashamed of her self. She collapsed on the sofa and held her face. She felt so ashamed right now.  
  
"Yes Pan, I do." Trunks said pulling her hands away from her eyes and squatting down so he would be eye level with her.  
  
"Because I don't have money." She said in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Pan…are you serious!" Trunks yelled out. All he got was an affirmative nod. "Pan, you are best friends with the president of Capsule Corporation! Why didn't you just ask!?" He yelled out.  
  
Pan wiped her tears away. "Because I have my pride Trunks. I make my money for a living, I don't borrow." She said standing to look at the wall on the other side.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose this is a very good job to be proud of." Trunks said sarcastically while sitting on the sofa.  
  
Pan's face burned with anger as she quickly whirled around.  
  
"You listen here you son of a bitch!" Pan yelled.  
  
Trunks went wide-eyed. Pan had never said anything like that to him, even when she was at her maddest.  
  
"Unlike you, I wasn't born into wealth. You don't understand me or any of my family's financial problems! You want to know what the '411' is Trunks?! My family is poor. Yes, believe what you want…we are going broke. My father lost his job…my mother stays home to watch over my Grandma Chi Chi…and my grandma Chi Chi is sick. She may be dying Trunks. My parents don't know I do this…because we need the money." Pan trailed off.  
  
"Why don't you just ask us for help." Trunks said moving closer to Pan.  
  
"Because, like I said…we have our pride too Trunks." She said reverting her gaze to the ground.  
  
"Pan, your pride could end up getting you killed." Trunks said using his hand to lift up Pan's chin.  
  
"I know." Pan said snapping her head out of his hands. She got up and got her clothes. She headed to the connected bathroom and changed.  
  
"Where's my uncle?" Pan asked.  
  
"He's outside." Trunks said.  
  
"What am I going to tell him?" Pan said stepping out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a black tank top.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. He was too drunk to notice it was you." Trunks said much to Pan's relief. "Look Pan…about your job…you go and tell that little fat guy that you quit." Trunks said.  
  
"No, I need the money to finish college to get my degree." Pan whimpered.  
  
"Pan, I'll help you." Trunks said.  
  
"No Trunks." Pan said. "This is the only way I know to get money fast."  
  
Trunks was stuck in a pensive moment. Pan looked at him as he seemed to be thinking really hard.  
  
"I've got it. How about this, you work for me, and I'll pay you." Trunks said.  
  
"No Trunks…" Pan said.  
  
"If you don't, I'll tell your parents." Trunks said.  
  
"You wouldn't." Pan said in disbelief.  
  
"Watch me." Trunks said pulling out his cell phone. Trunks dialed Pan's phone number. "It's ringing." He told her.  
  
"Alright, alright…I'll do it, just hang up the damn phone." Pan cursed.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way. Now, let's go tell that guy you quit." Trunks said.  
  
"I'll do it myself." Pan said walking out the room. Trunks only followed her.  
  
"What?" She said irritated.  
  
"I just want to make sure that you really quit, that's all." Trunks said.  
  
"Fine." Pan said. She found the little fat man by the stage…drooling.  
  
"Excuse me…Billy Bob. *Sorry, I couldn't resist*" Pan said tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"What?!" He yelled out.  
  
"I quit." Pan said lightly.  
  
"No you don't…you be back here on Saturday, you here?" He said angrily.  
  
Trunks decided now was a good time to step in. "Excuse me sir, I don't think you heard her right. She said she quit, and I second that." Trunks said.  
  
The little man cowered in fear. "F-fine." He stuttered as Trunks crossed his very muscular arms and put on his famous smirk.  
  
"Good." He said before leaving the club with Pan.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
The trip home was silent. Pan sat in the front seat with Trunks since Goten was passed out in the back.  
  
"Pan." Trunks said  
  
"What." She said slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I won't tell anyone. I'm just angry that you didn't ask me for help." Trunks said. "But that's all in the past now." He added quickly.  
  
"Good." Pan sighed.  
  
"Pan, I'm going to pick you up tomorrow for dinner…we are going to discuss you future at Capsule Corp." Trunks said pulling into her driveway.  
  
"Fine." Pan said getting her purse and slapping Goten on the head.  
  
Goten quickly got up and walked to the house half asleep. Pan looked after her uncle and got out of the car.  
  
"Thanks for the ride home." She muttered to Trunks walking to the door. Trunks just sat in the car and made sure that she had gotten into the house safely before driving away.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, here is my new series. Please do write a review telling me if I should continue or not. Thanks…Ja ne!  
  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Well, thank you to everyone who supported my story. Now, I know I said that they were poor…so let me clear some things up…  
  
-In this story, Mr. Satan died already, and Videl HAS to stay home to watch Chi Chi.  
  
-Gohan is a prestigious college professor, but lost his job because…well, just because. They didn't have a reason…sure…  
  
-And if the story still has gaps…then tough luck. I guess we'll just consider this an AU fic then. Happy? Now…onwards to the story.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Pan tapped her foot impatiently as she sat in the living room waiting for her "date" to pick her up.  
  
"Now Pan, we all know that this is for the best." Gohan soothed. "And besides, you are mastering in that department. If you do a good job, maybe after you graduate, Trunks will think you're good enough to stay with Capsule Corporation." Gohan suggested.  
  
"Don't even joke around like that dad." Pan said all but nicely. Pan saw the look of hurt cross Gohan's face. "But if it makes you happy…okay." Pan added.  
  
She saw Gohan's face light up just as the doorbell rang.   
  
"I got it." Videl said going to the door. She opened the door and saw Trunks standing there. "Please come in Trunks."  
  
"Thanks Videl." Trunks added. He walked into the living room and saw an all but happy Pan sitting on the sofa. Arms crossed and everything. Trunks noted that she looked casual, but well dressed in her short black dress.  
  
"Can we go and get this over with?" Pan said standing up.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Pan." Trunks laughed. Pan just snorted and walked past him outised.  
  
"Bye mom, dad, grandma." She yelled into the house.  
  
Gohan looked after his daughter. "Do you know what's wrong with her Trunks? She's been acting weird since yesterday. She won't even talk to Goten, and her and Goten used to talk about everything." Gohan reasoned.  
  
"Um…gulp…I don't know. But I'll find out for ya Gohan." Trunks said.  
  
"Alright, thanks again Trunks. You really don't have to do this…"  
  
"No Gohan, I insist. And besides, isn't Pan majoring something like this is school? If she's really good, we could consider keeping her on full time." Trunks said.  
  
"Thank you again Trunks. But you might wanna hurry. I think she might blow up your car." Gohan laughed.  
  
"Right." Trunks laughed. "Later Gohan, bye Videl. Tell Goten I said hi too." He yelled out before running out to the car.  
  
Gohan just peered out the window as the car drove away.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
"So, where do you wanna go Pan?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't care." Pan seethed.  
  
"Look Pan, I know that you don't like me helping you…but let go of your pride already. My dad is a stubborn ass…and I don't want to have to put up with it now too, okay?" Trunks said nicely.  
  
"Okay, fine." Pan said sighing in defeat. She uncrossed her arms and sat more comfortably now. "It's just that I don't like charity." Pan said nicely.  
  
Trunks smiled at hearing Pan's normal tone return. "It's not charity Pan. It's more of a job change." Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Call it what you want, but I still call it charity." Pan laughed. Trunks smiled finally hearing Pan loosened up and laughing again. "So, where are we going?" Pan asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"I was just going to take you to this Italian restaurant that I found when I noticed my favorite place was closed." Trunks shrugged.  
  
"What place would that be? McDonalds or Burger King?" Pan laughed.  
  
"Haha very funny…but it's good to see that you're not mad at me anymore." Trunks laughed.  
  
"I was never mad at you. Well, I was embarrassed." Pan said as the red on her face increased.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't be." Trunks said.  
  
Pan lifted her eyebrow and looked at Trunks with an amused smirk on her face. She leaned into his ear and whispered seductively. "So, did you like what you saw?" She said. She trailed her tongue down his earlobe before pulling away to see Trunks almost drive onto the sidewalk.  
  
"HAHA!!!" Pan wailed as Trunks straightened his driving up.  
  
"Don't do that!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay…calm down Trunks. Just poking some fun, that's all." She laughed as the red began to disappear from his face.  
  
Trunks turned into the parking lot and parked the car.  
  
"Okay, let's go. And nothing funny, ya hear!" He scolded.  
  
"Yes sir." Pan said hopping out of the car laughing.  
  
Trunks just followed suit and walked with Pan to the door.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Pan entered the little elegant restaurant with Trunks following behind her.  
  
"Ah Mr. Briefs." The man at the front said.  
  
"Hello Antoine." Trunks smiled.  
  
"Shall I give you your usual table sir?" He questioned.  
  
"That would be good, thank you." Trunks smiled as the waiter lead them to their concealed booth. As they walked there, Trunks earned some longing stares from the many women that sat at the table with their dates. Trunks also noted how the men looked Pan up and down.  
  
'Well, she made it as a stripper…of course men would like what they see…I did.' Trunks thought.  
  
Trunks sat down at the table with Pan sitting across from him.  
  
"Alright Mr. Briefs, what kind of job did you have in mind?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well, let me think…" Trunks trailed off. "You could be my secretary." Trunks suggested.  
  
"Trunks, don't you already have one?" Pan questioned.  
  
"Yeah, but she's out of town right now. I could take this opportunity to see if I should fire her or not. If you do a good job, you can keep her job…but if you do a bad one, then I'll find something that does suit you. Deal?" Trunks asked holding his hand out.  
  
"Only if you don't tell my parents a word." Pan said.  
  
"I promise." Trunks said. With that said, Pan took his hand and shook it. "Okay Mr. Briefs, you have yourself a deal." Pan said.  
  
"Great…now let's eat." Trunks said ordering his food.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Pan dressed in her work attire, and stepped out of the house.  
  
"I'm leaving now!" Pan yelled out to everyone in the house.  
  
"Okay sweetie, have fun." Videl squealed giving her daughter a supportive hug.  
  
"Thanks mom." Pan said walking out of the house.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Pan arrived at Capsule Corp. and made her way to Trunks' office. She didn't bother knocking, and she just walked in. Pan walked in and almost fell over in shock.  
  
Here was Mr. President, fast asleep in his chair. Pan smirked and walked over to him. She closed his mouth and pinched his nose shut.  
  
Trunks stir and opened up his eyes once he noticed his air supply had been cut short.  
  
"Pan." Trunks said standing up as she let go of his nose.  
  
"Well, looks like you're working hard." Pan said sarcastically.  
  
"You'd be surprised." He laughed. Pan glanced over at the paperwork that he had been working on.  
  
"Working on the budget I see." Pan said sitting down in Trunks' chair.  
  
"Yeah…I was…" He trailed off.  
  
"…till you fell asleep." Pan finished for him. She picked up the documents and began to scan over them. She shrugged her shoulders and looked over at Trunks' computer screen.  
  
"Trunks, you didn't even start…and this document says that it's due in two hours." Pan said looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Oops." Trunks shrugged. Pan just sighed and turned back to the computer screen. She began to type viciously.  
  
"What are you doing?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I'm doing your budget, what's it look like?" Pan said.  
  
"You know how to do that stuff?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Of course I do. This is what I'm majoring in. That's why my dad keeps telling me that this is a good experience. And that you're smart; that I should follow your example. But on the contrary, I see that I might even be working harder than you…and on my first day too." Pan finished as she continued her typing.  
  
Trunks just stared at Pan's skill in amazement. 'Boy, she's something else.' He thought.  
  
"Trunks, I don't see what's so hard about this. I'm halfway done already. It's not that hard." Pan said taking off her jacket that was bothering her. Trunks did a double take as he noticed that Pan's shirt was showing A LOT of cleavage.  
  
"See, look." Pan said moving her head to the side. Trunks leaned in closer to the computer screen. Pan couldn't see his eyes, and it was a good thing too. Trunks' crystal blue eyes were now staring straight at her chest.  
  
"Okay Trunks…didn't know you'd be so interested in the budget." Pan laughed once she noticed that he had been staring at the screen *or so she thought* for so long.  
  
"Huh? Oh, gomen." Trunks said backing away. He shook his head to clear himself of those terrible ideas. "I'm going to go and open the window." Trunks said as he went over to the large widows and opened them.  
  
A huge gust of wind suddenly rushed into the room, causing all of the papers to fly.  
  
"SHUT THE WINDOW TRUNKS!" Pan yelled. Trunks noticed the papers flying, and quickly shut the windows.  
  
"Now look at this mess." Pan sighed.  
  
"Nah, forget about it. I'll just get the bots to clean this up." Trunks wavered off.  
  
"Trunks, all of this stuff is due today." Pan said squatting down, collecting the papers.  
  
"That's…o….k….a…y…" Trunks trailed off once he noticed that more of Pan's cleavage was showing.  
  
Pan looked up at Trunks abruptly. "Well, are you going to get down here and help me or not." Pan scolded.  
  
"Yeah…sure." He said half dazed.  
  
He squatted down in front of Pan and began to pick up the papers, while secretly looking at her chest.  
  
'TRUNKS! YOU PERVERT!!! STOP LOOKING THERE!' His mind screamed at him. Trunks' eyes narrowed in confusion. 'THIS IS PAN! YOU'RE HERE TO HELP HER…NOT SEDUCE HER!' His mind yelled continuing its assault. 'So what if she's got the perfect body and the nicest chest you've ever seen, and the best eyes, and the strongest personality.' It said.  
  
"Yeah, who needs it." Trunks mumbled incoherently.  
  
"What?" Pan laughed looking into his eyes. Trunks looked down into her eyes lost in a sudden daze. He couldn't turn his head away from hers.  
  
Pan just blinked in confusion as he just looked at her. But she stopped her blinking as he moved in closer. Pan didn't know why, but her head began to lean in too. She felt their faces almost touch and then their lips brushed over.  
  
"TRUNKS-CHAN!" Came a voice barging into the room. Pan jumped back before whoever was at the door could see the little scene between them. Pan stood up and fixed her dress and quickly threw on her jacket. It wouldn't look too good to see the Capsule Corporation President with another girl on the floor kissing.  
  
The door opened and Trunks looked up somewhat irritated at the fact that someone interrupted him.  
  
"What?" He yelled out.  
  
"Hi Trunks!" Marron chirped running into the room. "Oh Trunks-chan…what happened." She cooed as she got on hands and knees with Trunks.  
  
"Nothing, papers flew around. What the hell are you doing here?" Trunks scowled.  
  
"You told me that you'd take me out to lunch today." Marron whined.  
  
"But wasn't that before you dumped me?" Trunks asked lifting up a lavender eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I don't remember that happening…so it never did happen." Marron continued in a rather ditzy manner.  
  
"I'd better go. I'll take my lunch break early Mr. Briefs." Pan said hurriedly and leaving the room. She quickly got into the elevator, and could hear Trunks yelling after her. But she just let the elevator doors close on him.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Trunks just watched as the doors closed before him. "Pan!" He yelled again, only to see that the doors would never open again.  
  
"Trunks-chan!" Marron cooed walking out again.  
  
"What!" He yelled out in pure irritation.  
  
"Aren't we going out to lunch?" She said placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"No, we broke up." Trunks said losing all patience.  
  
"Like I said, if I don't remember it happening…" Marron started.  
  
"Then it didn't happen." Trunks finished for her. "Look, I remember it happening, so tough luck." Trunks said.  
  
"Ugh…you can't do this to me." Marron squealed.  
  
"Yeah, well I just did. Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Trunks said pointing to the elevators.  
  
"I don't think so Trunks-chan." Marron said standing her ground.  
  
"Then I'll have to ask security to escort you." Trunks said demandingly. "SECURITY!" He yelled out.  
  
"You can't do this to me!" She yelled out as the guards began to pull her through the elevator doors kicking and screaming. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" She yelled out in a futile attempt as the doors closed.  
  
"Good grief, and good riddance." Trunks said to him self. He had caused quite a scene, and decided it be best if he went back into his office. He went back and deiced to wait for Pan to come back form her break instead of looking for her.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Trunks was startled when the doors opened and Pan stepped in.  
  
"I'll finish up the rest of your paperwork now, Mr. Briefs." Pan said seriously.  
  
Trunks just laughed. "Why are you being so serious Pan?"  
  
"Trunks, I work for you now. And you are my boss. And I always show my boss' the utmost respect. My best friend or not, I still act the same towards my boss." Pan said taking a seat. Much to Trunks' dislike, she left her jacket on and began to type again.  
  
"Pan…about earlier." He started.  
  
"Trunks, we shouldn't have done that. You have a girlfriend…" Pan trailed off.  
  
"No I don't. What did I tell you before…we broke up." Trunks said.  
  
"Yes, but this is still a professional job. We shouldn't have been doing that." Pan said.  
  
"So what." Trunks said.  
  
"So nothing Trunks. We will keep this job strictly business." Pan said returning to her job.  
  
"Okay then, I've found a new job for you." Trunks smirked. Pan looked into his eyes quizzically.  
  
"You are officially my new assistant." Trunks said.  
  
Pan flared with anger. "You're only doing that to keep me closer to you!" She seethed.  
  
"Well actually no. That's just one of the plusses. See, you are doing a VERY good job of helping me do what I can't." Trunks shrugged.  
  
"And what if I don't accept?" Pan said crossing her arms.  
  
"Then it looks like I'll be making a little phone call to your mom and dad." Trunks said smirk widening.  
  
"HEY! That's black mail!" Pan yelled out.  
  
"Call it what you want. I call it, keeping my business together." Trunks said.  
  
"Call it what you want then Trunks. You can't win me. Not anymore…now that I've seen that you really are a conniving son of a bitch." Pan spat sitting back down on the computer.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way." He laughed sitting on the sofa.  
  
Pan just seethed as she continued her massive assault on the computer. Trunks just looked at her and waited for her to say something…but she didn't.  
  
"Come on Pan, don't tell me that you don't feel attracted to me at all." He said.  
  
"Nope." Pan said simply as she finished her job.  
  
"Liar." Trunks said.  
  
"Whatever Trunks. I have a job to do, and I intend to do it before I leave home." Pan said typing away.  
  
"Pan, why can't you just admit it. Didn't I tell you that your pride could get you killed?" Trunks said.  
  
"And didn't I tell you that I wanted to keep this strictly business." Pan said glaring up from the computer screen.  
  
Trunks got up and walked behind Pan. "You're tense." He said massaging her shoulders. He lowered his head to her ear. "But I will get you Son Pan…because I know that you feel the same attraction I do." He said licking her earlobe, earning a small jump from her. He moved away from Pan and moved to the door. "I'll be taking my lunch break now." He said closing the door.  
  
Pan sighed in defeat. "Yes Trunks, I am attracted to you." She said to her self. "But I won't let you get to me." She said forcing her self to focus on the pages that lie on the table.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
"Oh, but I will get you…my dear sweet little Pan." He said walking away from the door after hearing her.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
My, wasn't that interesting? Well, I hope that you enjoyed this. Please write a review. Ja ne!  
  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  



	3. Part 3

Pan glanced at the finished product. Her work had been completed…and she was glad. Trunks was beginning to get to her. Sure she liked the idea…but she also told him that she would never give into him, and she never went back on her word.  
  
"Okay Mr. Briefs…I'm finished." Pan said standing up.  
  
"Pan, you REALLY don't have to talk like that. I REALLY wish you wouldn't." Trunks pleaded.  
  
"No Mr. Briefs, I prefer to call you that." Pan said.  
  
"Well, I prefer you don't." Trunks said wittily.  
  
"Well…too bad." Pan said walking out of his office.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Pan sighed as she continued her long drive home. Well actually, the drive was only 5 minutes…but after her long day, it seemed longer.  
  
*Ring Ring* Pan's cell phone rang incessantly.  
  
"What?!" Pan yelled in highly irritated.  
  
"Well, I can see someone didn't have a good day." Gohan laughed into the receiver.  
  
"Sorry dad…yes it has been a long day." Pan mumbled.  
  
"Anyway, how was your day?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Long, but I'm looking forward to the weekend." Pan sighed.  
  
"That's good, because Bulma has invited us over for dinner." Gohan said with a smile forming on his lips.  
  
"You're kidding right." Pan said.  
  
"Nope…sorry kiddo, but attendance is mandatory." Gohan laughed.  
  
"Awww…dad….do I hafta?" Pan whined.  
  
"Yes you do…now hurry and get home so you can get ready." Gohan said demandingly.  
  
"Okay already." Pan said into the phone.  
  
"Alright Pan…see you later. Bye." Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah bye." Pan said moodily hanging up the phone.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Pan let the hot water pound on her relentlessly. After her long day, she didn't mind the hot shower. But after thinking about the little encounters with Trunks…she was debating weather or not to turn off the hot water and take a long cold shower.  
  
"PAN! HURRY UP!" Goten yelled from the outside of the bathroom.  
  
"Alright already." Pan said stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her. She opened the door and saw a very angry Goten standing there.  
  
"There, I'm done." Pan said walking past him. She heard Goten slam the door and hop into the shower.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! IT'S COLD!!! PAN!!!" Goten yelled opening the door and pounding on his niece's door.  
  
"What?!" Pan said menacingly while opening the door.  
  
"You used all the hot water!" He yelled.  
  
"Well boo hoo." Pan said closing the door on her childish uncle.  
  
Pan heard him grumble all the way back to the bathroom.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Pan continued to argue with Gohan all the way to Capsule Corporation.  
  
"Do I really have to go? I really don't want to talk to Trunks." Pan said.  
  
"Well, you don't have to talk to him. Just eat dinner and mingle with Bra and the rest of them." Gohan insisted.  
  
"But dad…" Pan continued to whine.  
  
"But nothing Pan. Now stop your whining and act your age." Gohan scolded.  
  
"Alright already." Pan said sitting back. She looked over at Goten and noticed that he was still peeved off at her.  
  
"Uncle Goten?" Pan asked tapping his shoulder.  
  
"What?" He said hotly.  
  
"I'm sorry for blowing up on you. It's been a LONG week." Pan said sincerely.  
  
Goten sighed. "It's okay…I guess. I don't know what happened too. I woke up with the worst hang over yesterday…and I was broke too…I don't remember what I spent all of my money on." He said sadly.  
  
"Here uncle Goten." Pan said handing him a wad of bills.  
  
"No Pan…I couldn't." Goten said handing it back.  
  
"No…I insist." Pan said. 'And besides…some of it's yours.' Pan thought shuddering at the thought of her drunken uncle handing her money. "Eww…" Pan muttered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Goten questioned.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Pan said.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Pan entered the Briefs residence hesitantly. "Hi everyone!" Bulma greeted as she shut the door behind them.  
  
"Hi Bulma." Everyone greeted walking into the living room.  
  
"Pan, Goten." Bulma called.  
  
"Yes?" They both answered turning around.  
  
"Trunks and Bra are in the upstairs living room waiting for you two." Bulma said.  
  
"Okay, thanks Bulma-san." They said making their way's upstairs, though Pan took a very hesitant step the entire way.  
  
"Hi Trunks, hi Bra!" Goten yelled greeting them.  
  
"Goten!" Bra squealed jumping into his arms and giving him a long and well-deserved kiss.  
  
'Boy, Bra would kill Uncle Goten if she knew that he went to a strip club.' Pan laughed just thinking about the sight of Bra beating Goten over the head with her fists.  
  
"Hey, why don't we go somewhere quiet." Goten whispered into her ear.  
  
"Okay." Bra blushed thinking of the possibilities.  
  
The two left, leaving Trunks and Pan dumbfounded.  
  
"Pan." Trunks greeted.  
  
"Trunks." Pan nodded in his direction while sitting on the sofa.  
  
"So, it's not Mr. Briefs anymore I see?" Trunks said amused.  
  
"Well, this isn't your office, now is it?" Pan retorted equally in the same tone.  
  
"Guess not." Trunks shrugged.  
  
"So…" Pan trailed off. She was still uncertain of today's events, and she preferred not to talk about it. Trunks on the other hand, didn't mind.  
  
"Pan, about today." He started off.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." Pan said standing up and walking onto the close by balcony. She leaned on the railing and took in a long deep breath.  
  
"But there is something to talk about." Trunks said coming up behind her while running his hands up and down her arms.  
  
"Trunks…no…" Pan moaned.  
  
"Then stop me." He said.  
  
"I…I…" Pan started.  
  
"You can't." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"No…stop…" She said doing her best to push him off her. She only succeeded in getting herself turned around and pushed up closer to Trunks.  
  
"Pan, you don't want to stop me." He said leaning down closer to Pan.  
  
"Trunks…" Pan said. But she couldn't continue. Her lips were soon covered by something that was not her own. She felt the softness of his lips stop the incessant noise of her talking.  
  
'Pan, your promise.' She told herself.  
  
"No Trunks, STOP IT!" She yelled out pushing him off her. She looked up at him angrily.  
  
"Pan, why?!" He yelled out.  
  
Pan just turned her head…afraid he'd see that she really did want him.  
  
"Pan! I want you to look me in the eye and honestly tell me that you don't want me…and then I'll stop." He said.  
  
"I don't want you." She said emotionlessly.  
  
"You're lying." Trunks said smiling slightly.  
  
"How do you know?" Pan retorted.  
  
"Because Pan." He said closing the distance between them and caressing her cheek while looking her deeply in the eyes. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that your eyes are the window to your soul." He said caressing her cheek.  
  
"Everyone tells me that…but I don't let anyone see inside." Pan said looking away.  
  
"Pan, I know that you think that no one understands you…but I do. I know of the loneliness that you face. I know about your fiancé that ran off with a girl he barely knew. I know of your pain…because I can feel it too." He said.  
  
"How do you know about that? I didn't tell anyone except for my mom and dad. Did Goten tell you? I bet he was eavesdropping on my conversation!" She said angrily.  
  
"No Pan…I felt it." Trunks said bringing her hand to his heart.  
  
Pan looked at Trunks, dumfounded once again. "How did you feel it Trunks?" She asked.  
  
"I just did Pan. It was like a weird little voice in the back of my mind that was telling me to save you from your pain. But then again, it could be my conscience." He shrugged.  
  
"Well Trunks, I'm glad that you found your conscience. But as for me, I will always have my pride. You told me that I should drop my pride…but without it, I'm vulnerable. And I WILL NOT feel hurt again. I never want to feel again." Pan said pushing swiftly into the house.  
  
Trunks looked as she was walking into the house. He scowled. "Pan, denial is a strong thing…but it isn't as strong as love. Pan, stop fooling yourself, I know that you want me…be true to your heart!" He yelled inside.  
  
Pan just shook her head and continued to go anywhere but there. She found herself wandering around the Briefs residence. She wasn't exactly lost. She used to come here everyday as a child. Why should today feel any different?  
  
'Probably because things have changed…feelings have changed.' Pan thought answering her own question.  
  
She stopped when she noticed that she was outside of Trunks' door. She just stood there stupidly. She knew that Trunks was in there. After their little talk, he went straight to his room. Pan had two options…she could walk away and never come back. Or she could let go of her pride and go into his room to say that he was right.  
  
Pan decided to go with option one. She began to walk away. She began to slow down for no apparent reason. Pan stopped again.  
  
'Should I stay…or should I go?' Pan thought. She didn't have time to think. Her feet began to move for her. She didn't even notice the distance between her and Trunks' door closing in. She was now right in front of it.   
  
Pan's hand surrounded the entire cold doorknob. She was afraid of what was about to happen. She'd be breaking her promise to herself…but her heart didn't want to go through that discussion again. Instead, it forced her to turn the handle and walk in.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Trunks sat there dumbfounded as someone opened his door. He looked up and saw Pan. He was lying on his bed, just looking up at the ceiling when she interrupted his little moment.  
  
Pan noticed that he was just lying there without a shirt. She smiled to herself. 'I think that I might've actually chosen the right option.' Without further notice, she walked over to his bed and sat by his side. She leaned over and gave him a warm passionate kiss. Trunks was surprised to say the least. Here was the girl that had proclaimed that she wouldn't get involved with him…and now she was making out with him on his bed. He decided not to think anymore.  
  
'Thinking always gets me into trouble.' He mused thinking about his days as a youngster causing trouble along with Goten.  
  
When Pan pulled away, Trunks was stroking her face.  
  
"I don't want to hear you say I told you so." Pan said lightly.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Trunks asked innocently.  
  
"Because…that is just something that you would do." Pan smiled leaning in for another kiss.  
  
"You're right." Trunks laughed.  
  
Pan looked at Trunks in the eyes. "Pan, what made you change your mind?" Trunks pried curiously.  
  
"Trunks, if I were to tell you a secret…you can't tell anyone." Pan said.  
  
"Okay." Trunks said not sure that he was going to like what she had to say.  
  
"Come here." She whispered. Trunks leaned his head in closer.  
  
"Closer." Pan said. Trunks moved his head until he was inches away from Pan.  
  
Pan leaned over and whispered into his ear. "I think I'm falling in love with you." She said.  
  
"You think?" Trunks said pulling away from her.  
  
"No, I know I'm falling in love with you." Pan smiled.  
  
"That's a good thing Pan." Trunks said.  
  
"I know it is." Pan said full of pride.  
  
And so Trunks gathered the girl in his arms and gave her the kiss of a lifetime.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Pan continued to type the remainder of the documents that sat on Trunks' desk. She felt a sudden nip on her neck.  
  
"Trunks, what are you doing?" Pan asked suggestively.  
  
"Just tasting you." He murmured allowing his kisses to trail down her neck.  
  
"Well, now is not the time…you know that I have to get this done." Pan sighed leaning back on the chair.  
  
"Not if I give you a break." He continued trailing his hot kisses down her neck. He continued to plunge further until there was a knock on his door.  
  
"There. That is a sign from Dende to stop." Pan smiled while getting up to open the door, and to get away from Trunks…for the moment.  
  
"Tsk, tsk." Bra said once the door opened.  
  
"Oh hey Bra." Pan smiled allowing the door to open wide enough for her to step in.  
  
"You two know that mom wouldn't like that in the office." She directed mostly to Trunks.  
  
Trunks, on the other-hand, just grunted and continued to finish what Pan didn't. "That is none of your damn business Bra. How do you think mom would feel if I told her what her loving daughter was doing in her VP office as well. Oh, and tell Goten to stop leaving the water in the bathroom running so long. It irritates the living piss out of me." He smiled seeing his sister redden in embarrassment.  
  
"Shut up Trunks…that is none of your damn business either!" Bra shrilled.  
  
"Then stay the hell out of my business!" Trunks said returning her glare.  
  
"Um…okay you two, cut that out. You're scaring me." Pan laughed…well, she tried to break the tension in the room.  
  
"Fine." Bra said stomping her way out the room. She slammed the door shut.  
  
"Geez." Trunks muttered. "The never of some people."  
  
"Now come on Trunks, you provoked her." Pan soothed taking his seat and continued to type.  
  
"Hurry up Pan, I've got a surprise for you." Trunks urged.  
  
"Alright then, I'm done. Just let me save this." Pan said. She saved the material and hurriedly shut the computer down.  
  
"Alright, now what is it?" She asked putting on her suit jacket.  
  
"Let's go." He said dashing out of the room with the girl in his arms. Pan was about to protest about being able to fly on her won…but thought against it since this felt so good to have someone else do it for her.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Pan felt them come to a stop. She looked down and noticed a big mansion.  
  
"Trunks, where are we? Don't you think the people that live here might get a little weird over the fact that someone is flying over their house?" Pan asked.  
  
"No, because the owners of the house are flying in the air right now." Trunks remarked.  
  
"You mean…" Pan started wide-eyed.  
  
"Yes, welcome home Pan." Trunks whispered. He levitated to the ground in front of the front door.  
  
"Trunks, I don't know what my parents will have to say when I tell them that I'm moving in with my boyfriend." Pan reasoned.  
  
"How about telling them that you're moving in with your fiancé?" Trunks questioned getting down on one knee. Before Pan could question him, Trunks had taken out the ring.  
  
"Son Pan, will you marry me?" He asked lovinlgy.  
  
"Well, I don't know." Pan started. She noticed the look of disappointment cross Trunks' features. She began to laugh. "Of course I'll marry you silly!" She laughed as he placed the ring on her finger. She tried not to cry out of sheer happiness, but a tear or two fell from her eyes.  
  
Trunks stood up and hugged Pan. "I love you Pan." He said.  
  
"Trunks, you had me at hello." Pan said mocking 'Jerry Maguire.'  
  
Trunks just laughed at Pan's futile attempt to make the scene romantic. Soon, clapping was heard from the inside of the house. Soon, every one of the Z warriors stepped out of the house.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Trunks asked looking at all of them.  
  
"You didn't think that we were gonna let you celebrate without us, did you?" Goten questioned while wrapping an arm around Bra's waist.  
  
"I guess not anymore." Trunks sighed.  
  
"This is just wonderful. Everyone is here!" Pan said happily.  
  
"So, when is the set day?" Bra asked. Everyone sweat-dropped at her enthusiasm.  
  
"Let's talk about that later…right now, I'm hungry." Pan said walking inside the house with Trunks.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, how was that? I plan on doing one more chapter…but I hope that this series is a good follow-up to "Years." Ja ne!  
  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  



	4. Part 4

Okay just to let everyone know…this doesn't have anything to do with "Years." I think that my last statement might have confused some people. I was saying that I hope this series is just as good as the other one…hehe…well, please read and enjoy it!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Pan paced the room nervously. 'Great, this is the worst time to get nervous.' Pan thought. She continued to keep her paces at even ratios…she even began to count her steps.  
  
*Knock knock* "Pan honey, I'm coming in!" Videl said.  
  
"Okay." Pan said not losing track of her steps. Videl stepped in and gasped.  
  
"PAN!! You're not even ready yet! You're getting married in another hour…unless you've forgotten." Videl said.  
  
"Of course I haven't mother." Pan said hysterically.  
  
"Oh no, not another case of cold feet." Videl sighed shaking her head.  
  
"Mom, I'm so nervous. I don't know why. The butterflies in my stomach are just fighting to get out!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Well, that's the way cold feet work Panny." Videl laughed.  
  
Pan just frowned at her mother. "You are really not helping right now mom." Pan said.  
  
"Okay, okay." Videl waved off. "Now, let's get you ready for your wedding." Videl said.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Came a couple of voices from the door. Pan looked behind her mother and saw Bra, Bulma, Chi Chi, and Marron standing there.  
  
"You guys are too much." Pan said happily as everyone worked together to get the bride ready.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Trunks just looked at his reflection in the mirror. 'I wonder if Pan is this nervous.' He thought as he ran another desperate hand through his hair.  
  
Trunks looked towards the window where he heard tapping. Thinking it was Goten; he went over and opened the blinds.  
  
"AH!!! IT'S TRUNKS!" A crazed girl said as she continued beating on the window. Trunks just sighed in pure disgust.  
  
"Man, it sucks to be me." He muttered. "Excuse me." Trunks said.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! HE'S TALKING TO ME!" The girl squealed.  
  
"Yes, I am talking to you. Do you mind getting the hell out of there? Right now, I'm engaged to the most beautiful woman on this planet…and I have no intention of giving her up for nobody." He said hoping to shoo the woman away.  
  
"It's okay! We can have an affair!" The girl yelled through the window. Trunks just rolled his eyes in disgust. Without saying anything else, he shut the blinds and never looked back. He heard curses, and pounding from outside…but he refused to open the window.  
  
Trunks was drawn out of his thoughts when Videl walked in. "Hello Trunks." She smiled.  
  
"Hey." Trunks said lightly.  
  
"Ah, I see you've got the case of cold feet too." Videl nodded knowingly.  
  
"You mean Pan feels this way too?" He questioned.  
  
"Of course she does." Videl laughed. Trunks sighed a sigh of relief as he fell on the nearby couch.  
  
"Okay, I thought it was just me." He said running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Of course not…it's a normal part of 'The Big Day.'" Videl added.  
  
"Hehe…" Trunks laughed sheepishly.  
  
"Well then, I'll leave you with your thoughts…plus I gotta go help Pan. She's still not ready." Videl said.  
  
"Well, she's a woman. It's understandable." Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Good point." Videl laughed.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Trunks stood by the alter as the moment would soon unfold before his very eyes. His impatience was dwindling down to nothingness…but he managed to wait because he knew that he had forever with the girl that he has wanted for so long…actually, too long.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Pan stood at the door calmly waiting for her father to arrive. He was there…but he thought that he'd antagonize the bride and groom by taking his sweet time. Gohan rounded the corner and walked ever so slowly.  
  
"Come on Dad!! This isn't funny!" Pan screeched quietly.  
  
"I'm getting there." Gohan said smiling his sly smirk as Pan fumed. "Alright, I'm here." Gohan laughed as his daughter hit him lightly. "You ready to start the rest of your life?" Gohan asked seriously.  
  
"I wasn't so sure before…but now I know I'm ready." Pan answered Gohan's question with ease.  
  
"Well, I don't think that I've ever wanted to say this, but I think it needs to be said. My little girl has really grown up…and before my very eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have taken that for granted." Gohan said.  
  
"Wrong again daddy." Pan smiled. "I'll always be here…and when I have children…they'll be there too." Pan smiled. Gohan smiled brightly as he figured out that Pan was right.  
  
"Okay, but I don't think that now is a good time to discuss this. I think that your husband-to-be might be a little impatient…especially since he's got Vegeta's blood in him." Gohan laughed.  
  
"Yeah, good point." Pan laughed as her and Gohan stood before the large church doors.  
  
"You ready?" Pan asked.  
  
"Ready when you are." Gohan smiled. Pan nodded her head in the direction of the door holder as he opened the door for her. And soon, the music began to play.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Trunks was about ready to go and look for his bride himself when the door opened. He nearly let his jaw go slack as he saw the most beautiful woman in the world appeared at the door.  
  
'Good Kami she's beautiful.' Trunks thought.  
  
'Thank you.' He heard Pan say in his head. Trunks continued to blink rapidly as he heard Pan. Pan noticed his little moment of confusion and decided to fill him in.  
  
'I can hear you in my head…we're speaking telepathically.' Pan thought. Trunks just nodded his head slightly.  
  
Pan felt her father leave her side as she noticed that she was a lot closer to Trunks and the altar now.  
  
She felt her blood race as she suddenly felt alone and all eyes upon her. But Trunks filled in the little gap and Pan felt her world fall into one big whole piece.  
  
Trunks squeezed Pan's hand for reassurance. She seemed to calm her racing heart and looked deeply into Trunks' eyes. She felt a sense of security and just mumbled out her vows as the priest instructed.  
  
Before both knew it, the priest was blessing the rings. Pan looked down and noticed that the ceremony had passed a lot faster than she thought. She smiled to herself as Trunks placed the ring on her slender finger.  
  
It was Pan's turn to place the ring on his finger. She held his hand tightly as she slid the ring over his masculine fingers. She squeezed his hand once more to make sure that this moment was real, and not just another one of her dreams.  
  
Pan almost felt her eyes water as she found out that it wasn't a dream. She just stood her ground as Trunks began to lift the veil. Inside, Pan had stray tears going down her face.  
  
"Don't cry Pan…I'm here and I'm real." He whispered.  
  
"Good." Pan said as he leaned in to kiss his bride. The crowd behind them cheered as they kissed each other deeply. Pan's eyes sprouted a few tears…but nothing dramatic.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Trunks watched Pan with slight amusement. She stood in front of a large group of unmarried women. She looked over at Trunks and flashed him her best smile. Trunks only smiled back with that sly grin as she turned around and got ready to throw the bouquet. She turned her head around one last time and smiled. With a quick turn, she threw the bouquet up.  
  
Bra watched as it came down to her. She caught the flowers and held them up in the air happily.  
  
"OH HELL NO!!!" Vegeta roared. Bulma just wrapped her arm around Vegeta's waist…and that sure kept him in place.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Everyone smiled proudly as Trunks and Pan stood waving to everyone outside of their limo. Trunks grasped Pan's hand and led her inside of the limo. Once both were inside, they rolled the windows down and said their good-byes one last time. After the car began to move slightly, they closed the window, and the rest of the time…was theirs for eternity.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, there is my short last chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this series as well. I hope to make a good creative series after I finish "Blood Rivals." Please write review. Ja ne!  
  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  



End file.
